SYOC Contest
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: In need of the next generation of Gleeks! Starting a new story and need OC'S so...SYOC now! More info inside...
1. Chapter 1

SYOC Contest!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**I'm making a new story, so I need OC'S for the following couples:**

Finchel: 1 boy and 1 girl

Wemma 1 girl

Klaine: 1 girl (Adopted)

Rugar: 1 girl

Fabrevans: 1 boy and 1 girl

Ryley: 2 girls

Brittana: 1 boy

Kitty and OC: 1 girl

Tike: 1 boy

Artie and OC: 2 boys

Shacedes: (Shane+ Mercedes) 1 girl

Jarley: (divorced) 1 boy

Puck and OC: 2 boys

I will introduce the parent story lines once I get the OC'S! Really looking forward to starting the story!

**OC FORM:**

Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Kid of:

Sexuality:

Relationship with Parents:

Personality:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

Types of music they prefer:

Celebrity Look-Alike:

Sing-a-like person:

Dream/Goal:

Audition Song:

Other songs they might sing: ( at least 5 other songs)

Favorite Artists: (Your characters favorite artists)

Clique:

Role in the Glee Club: (Singer, Dancer, instrument player, Dance, Is your character even in Glee Club?)

Sports team/ other club?: (is your character doing something else in McKinley

History: (at least one good paragraph)

Past: (events, relationships, issues)

Secrets:

Storylines: (more than 1) can relate to parent.. ie one of Marley's daughters having body/weight issues like her, or Sam's kid having dyslexia...

Other:


	2. AN: Important!

**AN: Thank you for all of the people who have submitted OC'S! I'm currently still debating over which ones would fit into the story.. But I need to ask a big favor?**

Would someone mind co-writing the story with me? It's just a lot of work and the story would get done way faster if I had some help. The person who wants to co-write the story with me will:

_Get their name credited in every single chapter_

_Immediatly get their OCS in the story_

_Get first pick at what love interest they want, if it's other OC I mean_

_Be the 1st character/s introduced_

and

_Have control over what goes on in the story, with my consent of course._

**Either PM me or review your answer? This means a lot so thanks a lot! :) ;)**


	3. Parents Info

_Couples Info:_

Finn and Rachel Hudson: Finn and Rachel moved to New York after graduation. Finn got into acting school and Rachel into NYADA. When they got out of college they settled down and finally got married. They had their first child, their daughter, a few months later. A year later they welcomed their second child, their first son, into their lives. They moved from New York to Lima when the kids were 14 and 13 so they could experience what high school was like for them. Rachel now is a famous singer and Finn is now the football coach at McKinely.

Sam and Quinn Evans: Sam and Quinn managed long distance during her freshman and his senior year. The next year Sam joined Quinn at Yale. They have been together ever since. They settled down in New Haven and started a family. Eight years later they moved back to Lima with their son and daughter. Quinn is now a real estate agent and Sam is now a restaurant owner.

Will and Emma Schuester: Will and Emma got engaged and stayed in Lima. They got married and had their daughter, and Emma took a year off of her job. Now Emma still works as a guidance counselor and Will still works as the Glee club director.

Tina and Mike Chang: Mike and Tina got back together once she went to a local college in Chicago. They ran into each other at university and started dating again. They moved back to Lima and had a son. Tina is now an English teacher and Mike is a dance instructor.

Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez: Santana moved to New York and become a singer at a local bar. Brittany moved to New York for a dancing scholarship and they got back together. They moved back to Lima and had a son. Brittany is now a worker at Mike's dance classes, and Santana is the Cheerleading coach at McKinely.

Kitty Wilde: Kitty went to Harvard and graduated at the top of her class. She met a guy named Justin through her mutual friends and they started dating. She got pregnant and he left her to raise their daughter by herself. She moved her daughter back to Lima for school and she now works as a health teacher at a local middle school.

Puck: Puck moved to LA. Once his pool cleaning business failed he had a one night stand with a girl he didn't even know. She ended up getting pregnant. As soon as the baby was born she took off and left Puck with their son. Puck, not wanting to abandon his own child, took care of him and they moved back to Lima. Now Puck works as a cop at the Juvenile Detention center.

Jake and Marley Puckerman: Jake and Marley dated throughout high school. He got her pregnant senior year, and he stayed by her side through all of it. They got married straight out of high school and had a small wedding at a local church. Marley deferred from college in order to take care of the baby, and Jake worked all the time, so they had a rough couple of months. They fought all the time about numerous issues like money, and how they never spend time together. Before long, their love fizzled out and they found themselves in a court room dealing with the paper work and money to get a divorce. They currently share equal custody of their son and see each other only when they have to.

Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson: Blaine and Kurt managed a long distance relationship for the year Blaine was stuck at McKinely. He later moved to New York to go to college with Kurt. They adopted their daughter after college. They moved back to Lima so their daughter could go to the same high school they went to. Now, Kurt works for a local fashion magazine and Blaine works as a waiter at Breadsticks.

Shane and Mercedes Tinsley: Shane and Mercedes dated their senior year of high school and all through college. They moved to LA after graduation and Shane went to UCLA while Mercedes worked at a major record company. They moved back to Lima two years ago, where Shane works as a race car engineer and Mercedes teaches a children's church choir.

Ryder and Marley Lynn: Marley went back to school at a local community college in Lima where she first met Ryder. After two years of being good friends Ryder finally asked her out. They got married when they were 26. They had their first daughter at the age of 27, and had their second daughter 3 years later. They reside in Lima where Marley works as a preschool teacher and Ryder works as a car salesman.


	4. AN

Just put up the official character list and will start the first chapter of the story soon! It's called "The Next Generation" so check it out please... :)


End file.
